


Travel Day

by Raisin_brans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Groupie Naruto, Light Angst, M/M, Rockstar Uchiha Sasuke, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brans/pseuds/Raisin_brans
Summary: Sasuke is an exhausted guitar player on his way to the next tour location, at least the driver is nice.





	Travel Day

**Author's Note:**

> have this lil brainfart

Sasuke hated travel days so much. The hustle and bustle and running everywhere just wore on him like sandpaper on plywood, and by this point, in the day he was about ready to either cry or spit. It depended on the next person to talk to him. Having to keep his guitar on his back the whole time didn’t exactly help his mood, but trusting the handlers with the instrument that made him famous was a mistake he wouldn’t make twice. 

At least now he was in the car, guitar propped stiffly between his legs. It was just him and the driver, who he swore he recognized from somewhere else. 

“Do you always stare like that?” the driver asked, knocking Sasuke out of his reverie.

He blushed, a little flustered at being caught. “I wasn’t staring! You just have really really blonde hair…” he muttered. It was true, the driver’s hair was the most startling shade of blonde he had ever seen. “Do you dye it?”

“Nope!” the driver answered, a sunny smile spreading across his face. “I’m all natural, baby,” he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Sasuke blushed again. “Well... At least we know you dye yours! Mr blue hair indie rocker!” the driver said.

It was true, Sasuke had his naturally black hair dyed a subtle shade of dark blue, just enough for the light to catch on the stage. It added to his mystique, or at least that's what the tour stylist said. 

“I don’t even know why they insist on this shade if I had my way it would be brighter,” Sasuke said. “You’re lucky, you could do anything with hair like yours.” In more ways than one. This blonde driver could do whatever he wanted, he wasn't the one on tour. What it would be to be able to make his own choices again. The rush, the hustle bustle, it wasn't what he wanted. 

The driver seemed to understand the unspoken words, and his eyes softened a little before turning back to the long road. “I guess I could,” he said softly, “but I rather like what I'm doing now. The free music is just a bonus.” 

“A bonus?” Sasuke asked. “If the music is a bonus then what’s the main attraction. I can’t imagine the pay is stellar.”

“Well, I get to see your work, see the process,” the driver sounded almost wistful now, still warm but with a little melancholy. “It’s addicting, being a part of something bigger than yourself, for someone else.”

Sasuke sat in silence, stunned. In all his time being a touring musician, he never had someone who was dedicated to the project for its own sake. It was always something, money, influence, being close to him, but not this driver. This beautiful, sunny, amazing person who he had never even noticed in his entourage. 

“Looks like we’re here, back to the rat race!” the driver said, pulling up to the next hotel. 

“Thank you, that was a nice ride,” Sasuke said. He worried the hem of his shirt for a moment before asking “What’s your name, I’d like you to drive me more often.”

“The name’s Naruto, and I’d like that too”


End file.
